


teachers pet

by lem0n_b0y



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0n_b0y/pseuds/lem0n_b0y
Summary: pretty much a useless fic where brooke has a huge lady boner for Vanessa and katya n sharon are teachers that have the hots for eachother. really half assed. sorry.





	teachers pet

**Author's Note:**

> Katya is a gym teacher as is Brooke. Sharon is the band teacher. vanessa is just a 19yr old softball player. the ending is so half assed

"Maywood is Red Hot, We will not Stop, Stop! We are Hot, Hot!"

Katya could practically hear the phatom of cheers in her ears as she walks down the white hallways. The commons were full of those preppy cheerleaders, hyping up the student body for the big game tonight. It was the beginning of the softball season and for their school, it was a pretty big deal. The school wasn't great at many sports, they weren't known for their football records. One thing that the were known for is smashing through the county's other highschool teams for softball. With the utterly amazing leadership through Coach Hytes, last year was a knock out. All though Katya would lend her help to her every practice. 

The echos of the drum line follow behind her as well. The band was also beautifully led. They had been known to place high in competitions, even going to a state competition. Though the drums and trombones really put a ping of pain in Katyas temple from the volume, she had much respect for the kiddos that make it possible and along with their teacher. 

Ms. Needles, she sure is a phenomenal teacher. She always puts the student first, always making sure the have everything they need to succeed in everyway possible. Katya smiles to herself at just the thought of it. The moment she met the cooky punk hearted woman, she knew that they would spend a lot of time together. Her energy screamed different but her appearance is much more calm. Sure she would we're darker clothes and a dark lip but it wasn't her true colors from what Katya could tell. Alas, building a strong friendship with her during workplace hours was the highlight of the job. They often spend their planning period together and lunches. Having the small amount of alone time with such a bright mind was all it took to make Katyas day worth while.

While Katya spends most of her free time with the infamous Ms. Needles, whenever she was absent she would find herself in the chorus room just next to the band room to chat with the dearest Mrs. Act. The enthusiastic Aussie was another beloved teacher. The primary reason for that student given title is all of the boys fawning over her and her pretty face. Her voice could be heard from classes away to which nobody complains, her sound was far from nails on a chalkboard. Katyas relationship with her was goofy yet smart, they both had the biggest wit anyone had ever see.

She continues down the halls, snaking her way to the band room to once again spend as much time as possible with her beloved friend. The band room was graciously placed farthest away from the commons so she had no worried of loud noises annoying them. As she steps foot into the room she can see Ms. Needles brighten up.

"Glad to see you made it through the crowd of teenagers. You're just in time to help me grade." She smiles as her hand holds out a packet of papers to Katya. She was towered in work, her desk was a mess. The end of the school year was just in the horizon and everyone had begun to buckle down. Most teachers were slammed with makeup work as kids attempt to bring up their grades last minute. Katya didn't have to worry about that, as for PE was an easy class to pass. All of her kids were at least at a C. She takes the stack of papers and sits on the edge of the desk, the only clean spot. "You really need to put your foot down Shar, this work is from last nine weeks." 

Sharon let's out a little sigh and rests her head on her free hand while the other marked off on worksheets. "I just want them to pass." Her writing hand was covered in messily doodled notes. The black ink spelled out students names and the name of worksheets that were needing to be put in the gradebook. She screamed stressed from just the looks of her. Her shoulders appearing tense and shadows of bone under her eyes, Katya frowns slightly. Seeing her on partner in crime so rundown was sad. She knew that Sharon had dug herself into a hole of generosity. After enough kids ask to turn in late work, you end up having to say yes to everybody. 

Katya looks through her given stack of papers as an escape from worryful gaze. Red X's pile onto each paper haphazardly as they sit in silence. There was an obvious fog of tension in the room.

Placing the graded stack of papers down after about ten minutes of quick grading, Katya looks back down at the hunched over woman. Her scribble ridden hand marks question after question with the most exhausted look on her face that Katya couldn't stand it. She can't stand to see the typically upbeat woman with a strong backbone to hold herself up so grey. 

Breaking the silence, Katya stands up from sitting on the corner of the desk to face Sharon. "Shar-bear you seriously aren't looking too hot. I think you really need to take a break from all of... this-" She jestures her hand to the messy desk. Sharon looks up from the paper she was working on to look at Katya. "- like this is gonna be the death of you, I mean really. You need to tell your classes that you're no longer accepting late work from 2 months ago." 

Exhales slowly through her nose and removing the hand from her face, Sharon decides to give in and actually listen. Sitting back in her chair she looks Katya up and down slightly. "Kat's, I'm just trying to make sure the kids don't hate me. You know how newer teachers go, if you mess up they start hating you and nobody wants to take the class. And when classes are filled they throw kids in who need another elective credit, you know these kids hate that." Sharon had begun to nervously ramble. All she ever wanted was to be the best teacher she could and would try everything in her power to do so. 

Katya knew this very well, but still didn't quite get why Sharon would be so worried about some sort of self image she wanted teenagers to like. Teenagers hate everything about school unless the teacher passes them without putting in the effort. Katya would know this because she was the same way as a teen. Sharon's wish to be liked by the student body wasn't something Katya could wrap her head around. "You're rambling. How about you just take a break, it is lunch time after all."

Sharon nodded slightly in agreement, placing her pen down onto the paper. Katya was right, she should take a break. Through all her classes so far through the day, Sharon hadn't even taught anything. She gave them all assignments to keep them busy just so she could grade. Her lips pout slightly as she tries to clear her mind of all the work that needed to be done.

Katya always thinks she's cute when she pouts like that. Her pursed black lips were always something that made Katya smile. It was almost how a child would towards a parent was the best way Katya could compare it. Those slight mannerisms that Sharon does is what really hooked Katya onto her when they first met. The first little thing that she noticed was her favorite foods were. Sharon would tag her lunch in the teachers lounge fridge. Everyday it was a wrap of some sort with cheesecake flavored yogurt cup and as time went on, Katya would bring her yogurt during planning period for her to snack on. 

Her smile lingers as Sharon's pout fades away into her speaking again. Her rambling consists of life updates, cat updates and recent TV shows she had binged while working on the final exam. Sharon had recently begun to rewatch all of Golden Girls and beings to assign Katya the character that reminds her of Katya. 

Since then, Katya has pulled up a chair next to Sharon's while the banter continues. "You would not believe how many kids I've had to threaten with detention this week, I mean really, they act like since schools almost over that they don't have to follow rules." Sharon rambles, getting upset over the rowdy children. Faking a shocked face, Katya mocks Sharon's harmless threats. She knew that she would never write a kid at detention slip. "Slow down there! Ms. Needles about send kids to detention? She has finally snapped!"

"Oh shut up! They're never this bad is the thing." 

"Kids will be bad, I was a bad kid after all." Katya smiles wide and chuckles at her own statement. "- not saying that it's an excuse but the teenage angst is a powerful demon."

Sharon leans her head back onto the back of her chair, staring up at the cracked popcorn ceiling. Smiling to herself, she let's out an annoyed groan. "It sure is. But I should really finish grading these papers." Katya frowns as the work beings to call her companion back it. She didn't want Sharon's now bright energy to dull all because some kids don't know how to turn work in on time. It wasn't be duty as a teacher to keep the deadlines flexible, it was her duty to get them into a habit of turning things in on time. Katya pouts and slides her rollie chair closer. "Can we hang out for what- 5 more minutes?"

Tapping a finger to her chin, Sharon smiles very catty. "Fine, 5 more minutes."

 

Five minutes didn't seem like enough time for Katya to get her fill of soaking in Sharon's ramblings of her personal life. If she could, she'd skip class like all the slacker students do but lunch had since ended and class had just started. Katyas students were scheduled to go to the tennis courts for the whole period and Coach Hytes were to go to the gym for a somewhat free day. She had been worrying over the softball game just like all the others. No matter how well they were doing through the season she still had a massive weight of worry on her shoulders. Being said, the normally calm Coach Hytes was cracking so hard she doesn't even have the energy to teach. It was a day for the kids to play whatever they want in the gym, which may have been a grave mistake.

She shoots a text to Katya to remind her that all the kids need to bring back all the tennis balls along with questions about tonight's game and who's all playing or not. Tapping her fingers against her phone screen she attempts to take a deep breath in hopes to calm herself. The main thing on her mind about the game entirely was the batter. Vanessa was what her coach once described her as a 'gorgeous tornado of energy'. With how much liveliness is in her, it works in her favor. Always being ready for practice was always on her mind up until the new year. She started skipping practice, going to parties and slacking on school work. No matter how many times she gets in trouble for it she keeps doing it. That's why Brooke was nervous, Vanessa's focus has left sports and has moved to being reckless. Nobody knows if she will be the ball and chain of the game.

Brooke picks up her pen and roll paper, biting the end if the pen as she scans to see who's all in the gym. Her eyes land on the Tasmanian devil herself. Vanessa sits on the gym floor is some black gym shorts and a white tank top. From what Brooke can make out is she's on her phone as always. Looking her up and down, Brooke's mind goes a little too fuzzy for her liking. From the first day she met Vanessa she instantly found her attractive as hell, but who wouldn't? Only way that Coach Hytes could assure herself on her raging attraction to her student was that the were only a few years apart. From what her file said in the office is that she failed the sixth grade. Brookes stare continues until a ball is thrown at a students head, forcing their whole body backwards. The student got back up unharmed but the loud thud of rubber on flesh was enough to snap her out of her head and back to the roll.

The bickering and barking had already begun in the four square corner with the main instigator being a the blunt yet kind-hearted Yvie. Oh Yvie was an unknowing trouble maker for sure. Her sharp edged tounge but also blase attitude toward many of the girls really got under people's skins at times. So the loud arguing bubbling up wasn't new for the small group of friends. The one thing that caught worry focused coaches ear was the voice of the girl that Yvie had fired up. A very recognizable voice.

Vanessa's mouth is filled with angry curses as Yvie stands there with her arms crossed in defense. The argument was going to end up burning out within time is how Yvie sees it. Vanessa's dark curls bounce on her shoulders as her yelling starts. "Well I don't fuckin' need your opinion on how well I do in a sport you don't even fuckin' play bitch!" She yells out with her hand balling up into fists. As her anger be comes to the point of a pot about boil over, she starts walking towards Yvie. "Then don't worry about my shit! You're the one who has been worried about how I decide to dress myself. All I'm saying is you need to get your priorities straight!"

Brooke finally decides to pay attention to her players voice by looking up from her papers at the worst moment. All while frantically cursing, Vanessa sends a punch into Yvies stomach with all the force she has. The taller girl stumbles backwards hard and starts yelling louder as she starts stepping closer to the swinger to push her down roughly. As soon as Vanessa is on the ground, Brooke quickly makes her way across the gym to break the two up. "You two! Stop it right now!" She yells out as she approaches and stands between the two.

"She fucking punched me!" Yvie exclaims, backing away from Vanessa who finally stands herself back up on her feet, attempting to bolt back towards her just to be stopped by one of Brooke's strong arms. "Talk shit get hit bitch!"

"Vanessa!" Brooke pulls her backwards away from Yvie with her arm around her torso. She squirms to break free from her grip in hopes to finish what she had started. "C'mon Ms. Brooke, she's been runnin' her mouth about me! Bitch said I can't barely play softball, she can't just tarnish my name like that! Let me go!" She hollars as she is slowly tugged away by her coach. It occurred to Brooke how much Vanesas reckless behavior had really begun to get on her nerves, Vanessa was a young adult who should know better than to pick fights with other kids. Vanessa continues to try an free herself from her trap as Yvie is no longer in sight. As soon as the two get to the hallway, Brooke finally let's her go. She quickly turns to face the clearly pouty young woman. "What the hell was that Vanessa?"

"I dunno, a fight? Me defending my good name." She huffs out, already rolling her eyes at Brooke's disapproval. Vanessa didn't quite get that what she did was rash. Her emotions often would get the best of her as shown by little scuffs on her hands from trying to catch herself from Yvies push. A fighter would be the best way to describe her but also her most faulty trait. Sure she wanted to fight for what she believes in but most of the time that fight wasn't used for good. Brooke knew this very well as she had seen Vanessa storm towards the bleachers at a softball game just because he gave her a dirty look after hitting a home run. None the less, Brooke wasn't happy with Vanessa.

Rubbing her face slightly before speaking, Brooke narrows her eyes at her. "Yes it was a fight. But why did you decide to pick a fight right before the game, hm?" Her voice was harsh, more than Vanessa had ever heard. Her eyes widen at the sharp voice and relaxes her shoulders. "Because she was telling everybody that I was gonna lose tonight, like who the fuck does she think she is? So talk shit, get hit. She shouldn't have been talkin' shit." She starts puffing back up at just the thought of someone talking bad about the one thing shes pride herself in. Brooke runs a hand through her hair and pulls out her phone. "Vanessa you're in trouble no matter what happened. I'm getting Ms. Z to come watch the class while we discuss your punishment." Her fingers type quickly and loudly, her eyes still narrowed towards her screen. "-and until she's here, sit in my office. Got it?"

Looking up from her phone she sees a still worked up Vanessa. Her cheeks were red from the blood rushing in her system and her hands placed on her hips. If Brooke wasn't so angry at her right now she would dare say she looked hot right about now. All though Vanessa could say the same thing to her. Seeing the tall blonde so snappy with her did make a little smile appear on he face. Brooke raises a brow as Vanessa nods and walks past her slowly, heading towards her office. "See you soon Mami." She bumps into her playfully as she makes her way down the hallway. Snapping her head around, Brook watches her enter her office and closing the door.

Her mind instantly fuzzes again, the faint linger of Vanessa teasingly calling her 'Mami' sends a warm wave up her body to her face. With the mix of emotion going through her head, Brooke leans against a wall to regain herself. The door of the far end of the hall opens and in comes Ms. Z with her class of rowdy kids. Katya directs her kids to go to the gym and that she will be there in just a moment. "So what the matter Brooke?" She says, walking up to her slumped coworker. 

Brooke rubs her eyes and sits up straight. "Vanessa attempted to fight Yvie again and I luckily stopped her before she got too mad." She exhales slowly and smiles halfheartedly. "I can't let her play tonight after this, she's been in trouble all week."

Katya nods, laughing slightly. "When isn't she in trouble?"

She had a good point. Brooke knew it'd end up coming to this but had hoped it wouldn't. Vanessa is a good player and her sitting out wouldn't be the best for the team. Attempting to rationalize her head she agrees with her previous thought of her being a ball and chain. "I'm going to have a talk with her, but thank you again for watching the class. You're a life saver."

"I do what I can. But don't let her talk you into keeping her for tonight, she does have that effect on you." Katya winks, knowing how easily Vanessa can sweet talk her way out of trouble. Especially knowing how big Brooke's lady boner is for her, she knew that the warning wouldn't be taken. Turning towards the gym door, Katya goes to deal with the kids while Brooke tries her hardest to put her foot down once.

Katya sits down at a nearby table in the gym and pulls her phone out to text Sharon about the situation.

 

Brooke opens her office door to see Vanessa sat on her desk, her legs dangling off the edge. She sits on her phone, tapping away, assumably texting Akeria about what had happened in the gym. She pouts her lips as she lifts her head from looking down at her phone. Brooke closes the door behind her, stepping towards the small trophy case on the wall opposite to the desk. The trophies are from years that Brooke had not been there for. She inherited the office from a past coach, keeping the case inside as the had no where to put the containments. "Vanessa why are you on my desk." She finally speaks up.

"It's comfy I guess, like feelin' in charge." She puts her phone down and puts her hands on either side of her. Tapping her nail onto the polished wood, she strikes Brooke with a small smile. Her smile was to die for, it was always gorgeous to too at. She knew good and well that it would make Brooke melt in her place. It was correct, Brookes body feels the warm wave again at the small smile. She shakes her head to rid herself of the fuzzy thoughts.

"Vanessa you're in trouble, stop acting so calm. Please get off my desk."

Vanessa looks around the room still sat on the desk. "You don't gotta call me Vanessa. Everyone else just calls me Vanjie, you should try it." Her eyes trail towards Brooke's. Those blue eyes were so pretty after all. Vanessa loved to look at them whenever she could. But those blue eyes weren't too assumed with her flase attitude. "I'm not going to call you Vanjie. This is serious you know, you've gotten 3 classroom referrals this week alone."

"Why not? You're so calm bout me callin' you Brooke, everyone else calls you Ms. Hytes. Vanjie ain't that bad of a nickname." She continues to ignore the trouble that she is in by annoying Brooke with small talk. The annoyance sure was growing, as Brooke steps closer to her desk. Vanessa pouts her lips and brushes her hair off her shoulder with one of her hands "Why can't I just sit up here? I'm comfy and shit." 

Brooke narrows her eyes as Vanessas legs slightly spread. She can see what she's doing is getting under her coaches skin just as she had hoped. Vanessa smiles knowingly, biting her tounge a little. "If you don't get off my desk, I swear to god Vanessa." 

"Whatcha gonna do to me , Mami? Am I makin' you mad?' She spreads her legs a little more and smiles. Brooke's eyes widen at the questions, sending a warm feeling from her chest to her pelvis. She begins walking towards the desk, standing right between Vanessa's legs. Placing her hands carefully on her lower thighs. "Just shut the fuck before I make you."

"Well make me then." Vanessa wraps her legs behind Brooke's, pulling her close. Brooke's hands grab her legs with the pulling motion, staying stable. They lean close to each other, body heat being shared. The room was silent, someone could hear a pen drop. Brooke bites her lip at the small space they now shared to which Vanessa smirks. "Don't just stand there, show me who's boss. Haven't I been bad Ms. Hytes"

Without a second thought trailing through her mind, Brooke quickly presses her lips messily against Vanessa's, pulling her legs to where they were wrapped around her own waist. Vanessa responses back with a smile into the kiss, grinding closer to the older woman. It was everything that Brooke wanted and more. Her lips were just as soft as she had dreamt of. Vanessa ran her hands through Brooks short blonde hair, giving a rough pull to make her moan into the kiss. Vanessa's hips press as close as possible into Brooke's.

Brooke takes the liberty to pick her up off the desk and walk to the closest wall, slamming her into it. A picture frame falls from the wall and neither of them flinch. The fight for dominance im the kiss turn to biting and tugging of lips. The quiet room was filled with moaning between crashing of lips. 

The door creaks open slowly, and Katyas face peaks in to see Brooke full of anger and lust with Vanessa against the wall. She widens her eyes and slowly closes the door to avoid breaking them up. She wasn't in the mood to have THAT conversation. Closing the door behind her, she shakes her head and walks back to the gym.

 

"How was the day Kat's? Anything shocking happen?" Sharon questions while sitting against a wall of the band room holding a mug with supposably only coffee in it. Katya could already see from the smile on her face that she was tipsy. The school day had ended so the quick after school drink wasn't much of a worry to her. "I don't think this counts as shocking but Brooke finally snapped I guess. Walked into her office to tell her that Yvie isn't going to snitch on Vanessa to see them making out and dry humpin'." Katya sits down right next to Sharon who was now wide eyed at the news. They had been betting on the two since Brooke started at this school. Everyone could tell they had the hots for each other.

Sharon sips her mug, listening to Katya ramble on about her day. With her light brown waves falling down slightly and hang down her already messy bun, Sharon could feel a ting of her cheeks warming up. She was filled with admiration for her for a quick moment. Sharon could only assume it was the brandy talking. "Anyways, how was your day?" Katya says, snapping Sharon to her attention. 

She shrugs while finishing her cup. "Uneventful. Finished grading what I had and slowly cutting off late work. Only have a folder to finish." Sharon smiles as she places her cup next to her. The buzz fully courses through her, making her lean her head against the wall more. "I just want to relax, feels like I'm a puppet with tight strings."

"Why not hook up Alaska then? That always chills you out." 

Katya looks at Sharon who had instantly got more color on her face. She knew that the two would hook up all of last year but wasn't sure why it had stopped. Katya cocks her head to the side and waits for a response that came slowly. "She has a boyfriend now. So I guess I'm out of luck." She pouts her lips and looks back at Katya. Her buzzing mind had her hyperfixated onto Katyas eyes. The blue eyes looked brighter than normal, her cheeks looked sharper and her peachy lips appeared softer. She hadn't realized she had started staring. "Well if you ever want some stress relief just let me know. I give some mean head." Katya chuckles. Sharon nods, biting the edge of her lip, looking to her lap. Her heart was practically jumping out of her chest and her gut screaming to her to take up on the offer. It would be just what she needed to calm down. 

"Would you actually? It's been a rough week and that sounds really fucking good right about now." 

Katyas eyes bolt open to look at the black haired woman looking at her with those tired eyes she fawns over. She didn't expect her to actually be down for the joking suggestion. Smiling nervously, Katya finally speaks up after clearing her throat. "I-uh- you mean right now? I can but are you- are you actually down?"

"I mean if you could? Or we could like plan a day to?"

Katya stands from where she sat and kneels between Sharon's legs that laid out. She wasn't joking to her about giving her good head and hell if she was interested, she was going to make it happen. "I'm serious. Are you certain?" She runs a hand down her skirt exposed leg and looks Sharon dead in her eyes. Sharon looks back as serious as tipsy glare could come across and bites her lip gently. "Just shut up and get to work."

"Needy huh?" She jokes, lowering to kiss Sharons lower thigh, looking up at her with glazed over eyes. Those eyes got her everytime. Leaning her head back against the wall she watches as the beautiful brunette slowly kiss up her legs, changing between the two between kisses. She sighs softly as the gentle pecks become longer nips. Sharon's body had quickly relaxed under the gentle kisses, smiling in bliss. She bites the corner of her lip as the trailing kisses make it to meer inches from underwear. 

With Katyas head now underneath her black skirt, she takes a hold on Sharon's thighs to pull her closer to her mouth. Sharon let's out a shocked gasp and chuckles as her head slides down the wall. "Careful there tiger, I'm not going anywhere." No response given, Sharon rolls her eyes. She trails in thought for a brief moment realizing that her favorite coworker is about to eat her out. She wasn't sure if it was mostly risky or mostly hot. Either way, Sharon knew she was turned on by it. 

Before the main course could even begin, the classroom door opens. Standing in the doorway was Katyas dear friend Courtney. It wasn't the first time that Ms. Act had walked in on one of Sharon's rendezvous's so the sight she saw only half scared her. The Aussie leans against the door frame and makes direct eye contact with Sharon. "Oh- hey Court." 

Katya quickly moves from her position and turns to face Courtney. "I swear Shar, you fuck like a bunny. This is the fourth time this year." She smiles cheekily. "Anyways if you two aren't too busy.. can you come help me move so stuff around my room? Getting new furniture for the kids."

Katya and Sharon look at each other and shrug, looking to Courtney. "Sure. Why not."

"Perfect! See you two in five!" Courtney backs out of the room and scampers off for the two women to regain themselves.


End file.
